Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 28
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 28 ist die 28. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der Prolog für die Saga Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon. Handlung Spoilers The Return. Mega Man is back! After wrapping up a history-making adventure with his pal Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man has returned to all new danger and excitement in Mega-City! Meanwhile, Dr. Wily has sixteen Robot Masters under his command, not to mention the mysterious Break Man — so what has got the evil doctor so terrified? Find out as the full might of the ancient alien Ra Moon is unleashed upon an unsuspecting world! The prelude to the next Mega Man epic 'Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon' starts here with an ending that will leave you breathless! Featuring an up-close-and-personal variant cover by artist Tristan Jones! Prelude to Ra Moon Nachdem die Genesiswelle durch Super Sonic und Super Mega Man gescheitert ist, tritt Mega Man wieder in seine Welt ein. Während Sonic the Hedgehog gegen eine mysteriöse Kreatur ankämpft, die sich als die Tails Doll bezeichnet, wird Mega Man in einen Kampf mit seinem Bruder verwickelt, von dem er nicht ahnt, dass es sich dabei um Proto Man handelt. Break Man aka Proto Man wird von Mega Man, Cut Man, Guts Man und Bomb Man attackiert und kann sie kaum in Schach halten, während Dr. Light, Roll und Auto nur von unten zusehen können, was sich auf dem Hochhaus das Spektakel abspielt. Roll, die nun von ihrem'' "Vater"'' weiß, dass Proto Man dahinter steckt, eilt auf die Spitze des Hochhauses und versucht sich im Kampfgetümmel Klarheit zu verschaffen, wird jedoch von Break Man mit einem tödlichen Schuss in eine Art Offline-Status versetzt. Dr. Wily selbst erlebt auch eine harte Landung in seinem Labor bei Ra Moon. Er kann sich jedoch nicht an die Ereignisse des Crossovers erinnern. Der Supercomputer und Dr. Wily geraten in einen Streit: Beide wollen wieder an die Herrschaft der Robot Master gelangen und Ra Moon zeigt Wily, dass er schon seit den Mayas regierte und jene dazu anstiftete ihm manipulierte Opfergaben zu bringen. Er enthüllt seinen ultimativen Plan, die Technologie des gesamten Planeten auszulöschen. Ra Moon machte sein Drohung des Blackouts wahr: Flugzeuge stürzen ab, die Navigationsgeräte der Schiffe werden ausgeschaltet oder die Operationsgeräte in Kliniken schalten sich ab. Nur die Robot Master von Dr. Wily werden nicht von der Katastrophe getroffen, da sie indirekt Ra Moon dienen und Break Man muss mit ansehen, wie Mega Man seine Kraft verliert und die Stadt unter ihm im Chaos versinkt. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Roll *Dr. Light *Auto *Original Robot Masters **Guts Man **Bomb Man **Ice Man **Cut Man **Fire Man *Splash Woman *Dr. La Linde **Quake Woman *Dr. Cossack **Kalinka **Bright Man **Pharao Man *Doctor Pedro Astil **Plant Man *Roslyn Krantz *Gil Stern *Ra Moon *Dr. Wily **Break Man **Top Man **Shadow Man **Wood Man Trivia *Auf der ersten Seite erscheint eine Art Flashback. Dabei werden die Handlungen einmal aus Mega Man Ausgabe 3 (Dr. Light tröstet Mega Man), Ausgabe 12 (Dr. Wily erschafft ein Alienhologramm), Ausgabe 21 (Mega Man konfrontiert Xander Payne) und Ausgabe 23 (der Kampf von Mega Man und Break Man) behandelt. Der Text über Mega Man ist der zuletzt gesagte Satz aus StH 251. *Dr. Wily kann sich anscheinend nicht an das Crossover erinnern, doch der Hinweis, dass er gerne Eier zerstören würde ("...and why do I have this violent urge to stomp on a carton of eggs...?"), schließt auf den Streit von ihm und Dr. Eggman hin. *Der Mann, der bei der Rückblende von Ra Moon eine Opferzeremonie vorbereitet, hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Dr. Wily. *Auf Seite 11 kann man auf Wilys Rechner erkennen, dass er weder Kontakt zu Quick Man (DWN 012), noch zu Break Man (DLN-000) und Battons hat. *Auf Seite 13 ist im Hintergrund ein Junge mit einem T-Shirt abgebildet, auf welchem ein A abgebildet ist. Der Buchstabe ist im gleichen Muster wie das von Archie Comics gezeichnet worden. Leseprobe Megaman28Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan28Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan28Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan28Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 28 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics